


Different Aspects, Same Fate - Interlude: Kairi's Journal

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: Different Aspects, Same Fate [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: Memories. Dreams. What is real? Is it the dreams she keeps on having... or her memories?





	1. The Beginning

_ **Kairi's Journal - First Interlude** _

**1.) First Entry**  


I keep having these weird dreams lately. Dreams where I laugh with three older boys. I can't hear their names, but I can see them just fine. When we address each other by our names, I don't hear them. I can hear them saying my name, but I can't hear theirs. Are these dreams... memories of my time before the Islands? I don't really know anymore... _  
_

**2.) Second Entry  
**

I saw a girl today. I could sort of see her from the distance, only she disappeared before I could greet her. I was very afraid then. She didn't just disappear, she disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. Is she safe? Only time will really tell, won't it now? Well, I'll see sooner or later...

**3.) Third Entry  
**

I keep forgetting about Sora. If I didn't have written down his name under a picture of him, I might have just nearly forgotten everything about him but his existence. The dreams started to hit me harder. At some points, I wake up screaming for a boy with slate-gray hair, because he was always good with comforting me. Other times I scream for a spiky red-head to play with me, but then I remember that he faded right in front of my eyes. And again other times I wake up screaming for a blue-haired boy to just protect me.

But the moment the name falls from my lips no one is listening to me. It is... sobering to figure out how fast someone drops their friendship with you if you are the freak-show of the whole Destiny Islands. Then I wish that those three boys were here, and would just take me away from this hell. I know they would, if I asked them. I think I... will need to get out of here. Forever. Only when Riku and Sora are back at my side will I ever think about coming back here. This is my own personal hell, and people want me to believe this is not hell. But it is... for I am like a bird... I need to fly. Freely.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days start to blur together. She packs everything that she knows she will need on her newly discovered journey. She hopes it will suffice.

_**Kairi's Journal - Second Interlude** _

**1.) Fourth Entry  
**

Today, I could hear their names. The youngest was Ienzo, the readhead was Lea and the bluehead was Isa. I went out to the Play Island today and looked around for things I could use for my journey. People don't come by here, and I took every coconut that I could. I unpacked the bag I took with me and made my home in the shack there. It wasn't big or anything, but it sufficed for me. It was homely at least. On the part of the Play Islands that wasn't visible from the biggest island, I made a bonfire. I snipped my fingers, and the wood was set alight. I roasted fish over the fire, and now I'm going to be in the shack. My adopted father not once searched for me here... what a dad indeed.

**2.) Fifth Entry**

I finally could see the girl I saw that day. She had black hair, and kind of looked exactly like me. For fear of scaring the girl away, I hid myself in a bush, which isn't so easy anymore, because I'm kinda becoming a bit too tall for that sort of thing, but I managed not to be seen. Isa called that reconnaissance back in the day, and sometimes we just watched people pass by and made stories up about them. Mostly spot on, because we were listening in from the shadows. The girl picked up a thalassa shell, and I smiled. Thalassa shells were beautiful shells. The girl disappeared the same day as she's done that day, and I pondered her. I could feel a connection with her, and it is far stronger than the one I have with Sora. I could feel her in a world with no heart, and Sora's whereabouts are completely muddied up. Something intervened with me there, but I know he is okay. For now, I will watch this girl, and hope that I can one day greet her.

**3.) Sixth Entry**

The days slowly started to blur together, and I have kind of forgotten about writing in here. It was now already 15 days since I've seen the blackhaired me. (For the time being, I will just refer to her as such, until I can finally get her name from her.) I took every coconut I could, and soon had everything I would need to travel the worlds. First of all: I needed to find a world where I could earn something so that I soon could get food when the coconuts run out. Then I needed to finally get the hang of summoning my Keyblade to my hand. And then I needed some travelling companions. I could feel no connection to Lea and Isa, but there is one with Ienzo again. That must mean... oh no. They must have lost their hearts for me not to feel any connection with them whatsoever. After that; I will try to bring the blackhaired me along. I have a bad feeling that something bad may happen to her. I can't let that happen. She is my only source of entertainment here, really. I hope she can bring her friends along too. Who knows? Maybe it is Lea or Isa that had befriended her... I hope she comes with me...


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was finally free of the islands after escaping them.

_**Kairi's Journal - Third Interlude  
** _

**1.) Seventh Entry  
**

Today I finally left the Destiny Islands behind me. I had concentrated on my moonstone pendant, and then I was flung out of the world. My body was thrown around by the darkness between the worlds, and then I finally landed in a strange town. The sun seemed to be setting, but it didn't even move. When I asked around, I learned that the world is called Twilight Town. I looked around for somewhere to live, and then I saw the woods. I made my home between the bushes and made a ward around me, so that they wouldn't be set on fire. I took out a coconut, and soon began into making me my food. After that, I lied down to sleep. What a hectic day it was today...

**2.) Eighth Entry**

I walked out to the town, but no one was there. Then I felt the familiar feeling of darkness behind me, and I whirled around with Destiny's Embrace in hand. Ugh, girly as all shit. I hate it for sure. I struck through the Heartless, and the heart disappeared into the sky. I dismissed my Keyblade, and walked around to find the source of the Heartless. Then I looked in shock at the huge Heartless above me.

A Dustflier. The thing was massive, and I was entirely too small to even compare to the thing. No matter how tall I may be for a nearly fifteen year old. I readied Destiny's Embrace, and shot up to the Heartless. I heard an alarming cry, but I didn't look back. My arm swung out, and the Dustflier staggered in the air. I gracefully fell down, and crouched on the ground upon landing on it. I looked up, but the Dustflier already flew away. I looked behind me when I heard something behind summoned, and saw the tell-tale flash of light upon summoning a Keyblade. My eyes widened.

It was the blackhaired me. She run beside me, and we both looked up when we heard a roar, and then it breathed a fiery gust out of it's maw. The blackhaired me grabbed my elbow, and we both disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. Moments later, we appeared behind and above the powerful Heartless, and I swung Destiny's Embrace down onto the neck, and forced light into the attack.The Heartless' body faded away, and the heart it held flew up into the sky. It was big. The both of us levitated down, and I blacked out when she landed on the ground. Man, I'm tired after that battle...

**3.) Ninth Entry**

Today I learned that the blackhaired me was called Xion. She took care of me atop the massive clocktower where we both fought the Dustflier together. It seems I slept for two days straight, and she wasn't sure of she should take me to where she worked or not, and that's why she didn't do anything. After that conversation, she gave me sea-salt icecream, and my eyes I think have lighted up in excitement. The both of us made jokes together about our boys, and we promised each other that we would introduce them to each other.

It seems like Xion does not like Isa, though. She told me how every member in Organization XIII added in an 'x' into their name, and Saïx sounded like he might be Isa.The good thing is, she was friends with Lea! Although now he is called Axel, and her other friend is called Roxas. Come to think of it... he could be Sora's Nobody. It at least sounds like it.Tomorrow, the both of us are gonna meet her friends together, and just hope that Organization XIII doesn't know about me. Hopefully...


End file.
